A rotating shaft of a turbocharger is supported by bearings. Such a turbocharger includes a housing having a cylindrical accommodating portion for accommodating the bearings. By fitting the bearings into the accommodating portion of the housing, the bearings are supported by the housing. A plurality of such bearings are provided at intervals in an axial direction of a rotating shaft. The rotating shaft of the turbocharger is inserted through the plurality of bearings. Thereby, the rotating shaft is capable of rotating relative to the housing.
In such a turbocharger, lubricating oil is supplied to the bearings in order to inhibit frictional resistance in the bearings.
Patent Document 1 and 2 disclose a configuration having an oil supply hole for supplying lubricating oil to bearings of a turbocharger.